Trouser Snakes or The Tale of Two Cowboys
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Cas lives alone on the plains and Dean drops by on a rainy night. Guess what happens next... One shot.


**This is **_**not**_** inspired by Brokeback Mountain. I wanted to do something with horses in it and if you look carefully you can totally find them in there.**

* * *

><p>Cas let the brown mare go and she ran happily into the pasture and went to roll in a spot of dry dirt. It was a hot day and Cas had been to check the fence around his property and to see how the fields farthest away were holding up under the heat of the sun. Judging by the clouds on the horizon, rain would be here by evening. It would be welcome after the recent weeks of sun.<p>

Cas lived in a small log cabin he had built with the help of his friends from town. He owned three horses, some chickens, a cow and five goats. He was pretty much self sufficient and on his fields grew wheat and in his vegetable plots he had potatoes and cabbage. He was happy with his life, if a little lonely sometimes, but it was not easy to get a woman to live all the way out here. Women tended to want the company of other women and though Cas occasionally tried to get with some of the women in town, he knew nothing would come of it.

By 7 o'clock the clouds had put a lid on the world. It was almost too dark to see without a light. Cas quickly went to let the animals into their respective living spaces and bolted the stable and barn securely. Though he was happy about the rain he hoped it wouldn't destroy his crop. Shortly after he had gone inside it started drumming on the roof. It started lightly but quickly became heavier. Cas put an extra log on the fire and sat in his chair next to it, thinking. Then there was a knock at the door and he looked in its direction with a surprised look on his face. Who on Earth was out in this weather?

When he opened the door he saw a man about his own age, completely drenched and holding his palomino horse by the reigns. "I don't suppose I could get shelter here while it's raining?" the man asked politely. Cas was unsure but he didn't see any weapons on the man so he agreed. He could put his horse in the stable and come inside. When he had done so he introduced himself as Dean Winchester. Cas introduced himself as well and gave the man a cup of coffee. "I know I'm being presumptuous", Dean said, "But I don't supppose you have some dry clothes I could borrow while my own dry?".

Cas, who by nature was a helpful creature, went and found a shirt and some jeans for the man to wear. Dean hung his clothes close to the fire so they would dry faster. They spent the evening talking about this and that. Cas told Dean about his land and animals and Dean told Cas how he worked as hired labour, travelling from town to town to find work. "Don't suppose you need help with anything?", Dean asked. "I'm pretty good with my hands." When he said the last part he turned his head away slightly and Cas thought he saw a smile. He considered for a moment, then said: "No, I'm prettty much capable of doing everything myself, sorry." Oh, well", Dean said. The he asked: "Why do you live here alone? Don't you have a wife?" Cas explained to him that women didn't want to live so far out of town. "It _is_ pretty undisturbed", Dean said, and this time Cas was sure he saw him smile. "Do you ever have...company?", Dean asked. "I have some friends who stop by sometimes", Cas said. "No, I mean..umm.._company_", Dean said. Cas looked inquisitive. Dean elaborated: "I mean, a man has certain...needs...you know."

The penny finally dropped for Cas and he blushed slightly. "No, I never have company", he said simply. "Oh. Well um...if ah... I can help you in that department let me know", Dean said, looking away. Cas went bright red. He had only once considered being with a man. It was five years ago and he had been so starved of physical contact that he had wanted to seduce the cousin of one of his friends. They were camping up in the mountains and prior to that Cas had been alone for weeks. He had thought the better of it, though. And now this complete stranger offered him, well, sex, Cas supposed.

He was going to say that he would never consider anything like that, that he was only interested in women and that it was a sin. But then again, this man would be on his way as soon as the rain stopped and he would never have to see him again. He wouldn't need to feel guilty and have to look at a person who knew what he had done. Before he knew it he was saying: "I suppose it has been a while..." Dean was so surprised he jerked his head round and looked at Cas. He had expected to be thrown back out in the rain. But this man was so good looking Dean had to give it a try. He got out of his chair and went to kneel in front of Cas, putting his hands on his thighs and rubbing slowly. "Have you ever been with a man before?", he asked. Cas shook his head, looking embarrased at the situation. "Ok, then we'll take it easy", Dean said. He reached up and pressed his lips to Cas' very gently. Cas withdrew his head a little, feeling uneasy. "It's okay", Dean said then kissed him again. He put his right hand behind Cas' head and started licking his lips and kissing them slowly.

After a few seconds Cas relaxed and he started to return the kiss, though hesitantly. Dean pushed his tongue between Cas' lips, carefully, as not to frighten him. Their tongues touched and Cas gave a start at the contact. Dean kept him close with his hand on Cas' neck and they kissed gently. Cas slowly started to enjoy it; it wasn't a woman but it was really ok. The kiss got stronger, more greedy and Dean started licking down Cas' neck. They were both breathing heavily and Cas could feel himself getting hard. He was surprised because he had never been attracted to a man before except for that one time. He decided not to think anymore; that is to say, his cock took completely over, making its wishes known. Dean kissed and sucked on his neck and Cas was starting to make noises that spurred him on. Dean's left hand was rubbing and rubbing on his thigh and Cas suddenly grabbed it and placed it on his groin, the contact making him groan loudly. Dean in turn moaned at the feel of Cas' cock and he started to squeeze carefully making Cas give a cry of pleasure.

They went on like this for a while then Dean removed his hand from Cas' neck and started to unbutton his trousers. Dean slowly released his cock and started stroaking it with his hand. Cas gave a whimper and Dean reached up and kissed him to reassure him. A moment later he started sucking Cas who gave a small cry of surprise. He had never tried this before and it almost made him feel sorry for himself, having missed out on so much pleasure. The sensation of another man's mouth around his cock was heavenly. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, his head tilted back and his mouth open without making a sound. Dean worked him slowly to begin with, sucking and licking carefully, swirling the head with his tongue. Then he became more agressive as he could feel Cas relax. He covered the whole cock with his mouth and Cas moaned loudly.

Dean started sucking him by taking the whole of him in his mouth, then going back up to almost release him from his lips, though not completely, to then taking him in again. Cas started to moan in the rhythm to Deans movements and he was thrusting slowly into his mouth, Dean moaning, the vibration making Cas shiver. He was moaning louder and panting and soon he came hard in Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed and looked up at Cas, who started to apologize because he hadn't had time to warn Dean. Dean said it was fine, he was used to swallowing and anyway, if Cas hadn't realized he was about to come it must have been good for him. Cas smiled and kissed him, then he noticed how hard Dean was; his jeans had a huge bulge. He wanted to reciprocate but Dean said that since he had never been with a man before, Dean would be happy enough if he would use his hand on him. And Cas did. Slowly and carefully as if he was afraid to hurt Dean he brought him to orgasm in no time at all.

They slept in Cas' bed. Dean had offered to sleep on the floor, he didn't mind, he was used to sleeping on the ground, but Cas had insisted that he sleep in the bed. Seceretly, Cas wanted to keep him close a little while longer. He didn't know when the next time would come that he would be close to another human being.

The next morning the rain had stopped and the sun was looking out from behind a cloud, tentatively. Dean saddled his horse and said goodbye. Cas couldn't help asking if he was ever coming this way again and Dean said that he was going to travel South for two weeks and then back again so he might come through this part of the county. As he rode off, Dean hoped it would rain again in four weeks time.


End file.
